


happy returns

by silver_wings



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post 1x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wings/pseuds/silver_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy returns to Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy returns

Whenever someone walked through the revolving doors Angie tried not to check who it was - she failed and was disappointed each time. Despite her hopes there was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her Peggy wasn’t coming back. Even though it had been two weeks since she saw the woman last she held onto the idea that she would come back for her. Angie couldn’t completely allow herself to believe she wouldn’t see her again.

After Peggy was hauled out of the Griffith in handcuffs the lectures from Mrs. Fry took on a new kind of intensity. Curfews were even more restricted and the screening process for residents was more insane. Of course the whispers between the girls began as soon as the car door closed, each with a theory which caused rumours to run rampant through the halls. 

_‘I always thought she was different’.  
’You know I always saw her sneak out late at night all dressed up…you know what that means…’ _

The whispers only became more ridiculous as time went on, with each girl wanting to give their two cents worth. Along with the talk came the pitiful looks Angie would received when passed on the stairs. The patronising pats on her shoulder, the ‘you couldn’t have known”, or the ‘sympathetic’ head tilt; overall the girls were excelling at treating her like a naïve idiot. 

As soon as Peggy had been taken away and the shock had worn off Angie had run to Peggy’s room to move her belongings to her own room. Regardless of whether Peggy would ever return for them, Angie couldn’t bear to see Peggy’s few personal possessions tossed away. 

Angie’s sadness was only heightened when she entered Peggy’s room to find clothes and books carelessly tossed around the room. Finding a suitcase in the closet she began to carefully fold Peggy’s clothes; handling them like they were the most precious things in the world. With all her clothes packed Angie moved to the dressing table. 

Indulging in being in such a personal intimate space, Angie let her fingers guide across the delicate items, each perfectly placed. Upon finding Peggy’s perfume Angie lightly sprayed it and let the scent wash over her. Just the memory the sweet smell conjured up was enough to make Angie’s heart race. Ordinarily Angie would have suppressed these thoughts, but never before had she felt so strongly about someone. Of course this was not the first time she had felt this way about a woman - those thoughts had been there for as long as she could remember - but this was the first time she felt a deep desire to act on it.

Carefully packing away jewellery and photographs, the idea of never seeing Peggy again overwhelmed Angie. Wiping away a few escaped tears Angie found a simple gold chain on the dresser. Sniffling, Angie put the chain around her neck - telling herself she was keeping it safe, but really just wanted something to help her feel close to her friend. 

The waitress was pulled out of her thoughts by a young boy entering the automat. 

“Excuse me Miss, are you Angie?”

“Yeah, why?” the little boy looked slightly nervous, which was when Angie noticed the piece of paper he was gripping.

“Uh, a lady asked me to give you this,” he dutifully handed over the note before fleeing the establishment. Unfolding the paper Angie first noticed the precise handwriting which made her heart skip. 

_Please leave your window open tonight xx_

Angie’s face lit up almost instantly at the words. Refolding the note and placing it in her pocket the woman’s mood transformed. She was the most cheerful she had been in weeks - not even sexist could jerks dampen her spirits. 

xx

As time passed Angie became more excited and nervous. An hour ago she had begun pacing the small room and re-read the note for the thousandth time. 

She wasn’t sure what she would say when the older woman arrived. She was slightly worried that Peggy was only coming to say goodbye, never to be seen again. Angie hoped that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t sure she would survive seeing her beautiful face only to lose her once again. 

The clattering of the drainpipe announced Angie’s visitor prompting her to rush to the window just in time to catch the woman as she fell in. Both falling heavily to the ground - Peggy on top of the waitress - it didn’t take long for Angie’s arms to wrap around the older woman’s waist, holding on tight worried she would disappear. 

“Angie, let me get up, I don’t want to crush you.”

“I don’t care,” despite the warm feeling of Peggy’s body against hers Angie loosened her grip to allow them to sit up. Once they were at eye level Angie reached up to caress Peggy’s cheek. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright English. I was worried when I saw those brutes haul you out.” Peggy moved one hand to trap Angie’s against her cheek, the other on the woman’s hip.

“Ah, nothing I couldn’t handle.” Despite Peggy’s attempts to remain nonchalant, Angie saw the pain in Peggy’s eyes. It seemed despite the time apart neither woman could muster up anything to say to each other, both content to be in the other’s presence. 

Angie felt Peggy’s hand move from her hip, up her side and settle on her cheek. Stroking the woman’s cheek with her thumb, Peggy leaned forward so their foreheads touched. The younger woman felt nervous and excited at this - wondering if she could dare to hope the older woman felt the same way. 

Her questions were quickly answered when Peggy tilted her head to capture Angie’s lips with her own. What began as a soft peck became heated within minutes. Angie’s hand moved to Peggy’s neck holding her in place, while Peggy’s hand became tangled in Angie’s long hair. After a few minutes Peggy pulled back delighted to see the usual grin once again gracing the younger woman’s face. 

“I know it hasn’t been that long, but I missed that smile more than I thought I would.” 

“I’ve missed you threatening customers with forks; the tips haven’t been all that great since you’ve been gone.” Peggy’s hand moved to Angie’s neck where she noticed the necklace. Angie saw this and moved her hands quickly to remove the chain. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I found it when I was moving your things - so Mrs. Fry didn’t throw them out - and it looked expensive and I didn’t want to lose it.” Angie’s fingers were struggling to open the clasp when she felt Peggy’s fingers on hers. 

“No, you keep it. Please, I insist. It looks better on you anyway.” Peggy’s stern look was all it took to convince Angie to keep it - for now at least. Letting her hands fall to Angie’s neck Peggy pulled the woman towards her, holding the woman’s body against hers in a tight embrace. Angie moved tilted her head, burying her nose in Peggy’s neck, smelling the sweet scent she had been dreaming about since Peggy left.

“You look beat, English. Do you have anywhere to stay? ‘Cause you can always sleep on my bed, if you want, and I can take the floor. We’ll just hide you in the morning or Mrs. Fry will throw a fit. Oh, your clothes are under my bed and…” the woman’s incessant rambling was silenced by Peggy’s lips once more.

“Angie, quieten down or Mrs. Fry will be wondering who you’re talking to,” placing a kiss on Angie’s cheek, Peggy grabbed her hand and lay down on the bed, pulling Angie down next to her. Wasting no time at all Angie curled her body into Peggy’s, draping her leg between Peggy’s and laying her head on her shoulder. The lay in silence until Angie couldn’t stop herself. 

“What’s going to happen now?” Angie looked up at the older woman seeing her eyes were already closed. Instead of answering Peggy pulled their still clasped hands to her chest, sighing. The younger woman took this as a positive sign and let herself drift to sleep - both women sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks.


End file.
